Digimon
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: Ami meets the original Digidestined and gets into trouble...
1. digital world

** you've heard of the Digi-destined right? well, were a bunch of kids who got sucked into the digital world were a bunch of really awesome creatures called Digimon -thats short for Digital Monsters- live. each digidestined got an egg from their computer before we ended up here, mine hatched into this adorable kitty here, her name is Gatomon. shes my best friend... and for my time here, shes probably going to be my only friend. shes really smart, but like me, shes a bit quite. oh, did i mention every day here is only a second in real life? yeah, so no one will even look for me untill im dead, its not like i know how i got here either though, so they wont ever find me. oh well, no more home work atleast! oh! i almost forgot, my name is Ami. im actually from America, but most of the digidestined are from Japan, a place i've always wanted to go. well, any way, this is how i met some of the japanese kids. hehe, another awesome thing the digital world does, is every one and every thing speaks the same language!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Ch. 1~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

** Gatomon and i were walking threw one of the many jungles they had here, i was in a bit of a daze though. i did that alot when i was thinking; i was thinking about my little brother, i missed him but i also wanted him to see this place. he would have loved it. some times i try to think about which digimon he would have gotten, maby a terriermon or a loppmon... maby an impmon is more like him though... but id never find out. i dont want him to be stuck here like me any way. **

**"hey Ami," Gatomon captured my attention, "look over there... more humans..." this got my attention, i hid behind a tree and watched them. 2 girls my age, 3 boys my age, a little girl and a little boy... and there was another boy on a laptop. i wasnt sure if he was just short or if he was younger. they all had digimon with them; a Tentomon, an Augumon, Gabbumon, Biyomon, Patamon, and two i didnt reconise... a plant like one and a seal looking one. Gatomon was just a causious as i was about the group of people, but they didnt seem dangerous so i walked out a bit. im a bit shy some times, so i didnt say any thing, but it didnt take long for some one to notice me, the little girl - she was the only one who seemed to not have a digimon.**

**"Tai look! its a girl!" she shouted as she grabbed the boys shirt and pointed at me. i could feel my face heat up when every one turned to me.**

**"wow! what a cute digimon!" a brunette in a coyboy hat exclaimed. i picked Gatomon up a bit protectivly, i really didnt want any one to take her honestly. when i was still back home, my dad had tried to git rid of her and we had gotten in a fight over it.**

**"doesnt she talk?" said a rude blue haired boy with glasses, his seal looking digimon chuckled and answered him, "maby she cant, maby shes a mute." i liked the digimon a little better, he seemed a bit clueless though. the other older girl got her face screwed up as she scoulded them, "leave her alone guys." they both seemed to pout which made me giggle. then i noticed the little red head boy had walked upto me, "hello, my name is Izzy, and this is my friends Tentomon." he held out his hand and i took and shook it, "im Ami, and this is Gatomon." i smiled at him sence he was smiling at me. "this is Mat, Gabbumon, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Jo, Gomamon, TK, Patamon, Hikari, Tai, and Agumon." he pointed to each person and digimon respectivly. they all either waved or said hello in some way or another.**

**"hello... um, if you dont mind me asking..." i hid a bit behind Gatomon's head as i cuddled in to her nervously; she had learned it was a nervouse habit of mine to hide behind things and she was verry tolerant with me so she let me do it some times sence i held her alot any way, "um, how is Kari here with out a digimon?" just then the ground started to shake and then a skullgreymon stomped around behind us and was quickly getting closer.**

** every one started to run away from it untill we all realised it was making better distance than us and we were better to just fight it and get it over with. Mat grabbed me by the arm and looked dead into my eyes, "take TK and Kari and protect them." i nodded and put Gatomon down and took the little kids and ran with them.**

** we were a bit away from the others when a Coronamon stopped us and cackled, "were do you think you're going!" Patamon and Gatomon instantly got in their defence mode, i still didnt get how such cute animals could be so powerfull or so mean. the little red digimon threw a fire ball at us while TK's little yellow one blew it out with its own air bubble. Kari and TK clung to my pant legs, i guess they had seen what even little digimon were capable of, and they knew as well as i did that this Coronamon was just taunting us. Although, i was glad it was only a Coronamon instead of a higher level digimon...**

**"Gatomon..." i whispered, not taking my eyes off of the smirking flame digimon, "make it go away." she nodded, still looking at the apposing digimon and used 'lightning paw' on it. he yelped and his left leg was stunned it seemed, a bit of static emited from it, he used 'corona blast' on us. it hit Patamon as he was trying to use 'boom bubble', the little yellow digimon fell from were he was flying -causing TK to wail out for him- and i ran to catch him, which i did, but when i did, i heard Kari scream. "NO!" i screamed in unison with some one when i saw that a Dynasmon was flying away with her. i looked back to see who had screamed with me, it was Tai. he looked horrified and was tearing up as he screamed the girls name. just then it clicked that she was his little sister. i would have just died if that was my brother being carried away to got knows wear after i had trusted some one to take care of him... TK and Tai were both crying, while mat tried to comfurt his little brother and the Coronamon made its get away. every one else looked like they were at a funeral.**

** Tai grabbed the front of my shirt and held me up agenst the tree, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER!" he screamed at me, his nose was running and tears ran from his red eyes. i felt so bad for him, worse than i had ever felt before. "I KNEW WE SHOULDNT HAVE TRUSTED YOU, YOU PROBLY WORK FOR DEVIMON!" then Sora came up and put her hand on his shoulder, he stayed glareing at me threw his misty eyes for a second then let go of me and dropped to his knees and started sobbing as she hugged him. i looked at every one and how they wouldnt even look at me, then TK did... that made the desicion i had made in my head adament. "i'll get her back." i stated solomly, "if its the last thing i do, i'll get Kari back." i finnished as i went up to TK and gave him Patamon who was finaly comming back to his sences. i was prommising him as well as myself that i would return the girl.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ch. 2*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

** for now i was traviling with the band of digidestined that all hated me, well, aside from TK that is. he still liked me for some reason. i wasnt even sure how it happened that i was with them now, but i stayed atleast 10feet away from every one else at all times, as not to cause any unneeded tension. i had offered Gatomon to walk with the rest of the digimon, but she stayed with me, i carried her and pet her head while we all walked.**

** out of no were, TK started to hold my hand. i was shocked as i looked down at him and he smiled at me. "dont worry, i know it wasnt your fault." he told me. i picked him up and hugged him, i looked at Gatomon as we smiled at eachother. he was a sweet boy.**

** Patamon and Gatomon became quick friends, they were really cute togeather, but out on no wear, Gatomon stopped dead in her tracks and started sniffing the air. "what is it Gatomon?" Patamon asked, capturing a few peoples attention.**

**"i smell DimiDevimon." she hissed and then lept up into a tree and pounced on a round little bat-looking digimon.**

**"HEY! WHATS THE BIG IDEA! GET OFFA ME!" he sollered while strugling to get free. i knew DemiDevimon, he had givin us problums before, i went upto him, while Gatomon held his wing in her mouth as a restraint, "alright you little runt, weres the girl?" i asked in the deadliest voice i could muster. Mimi run up behind me, "hey! dont be mean to him, hes such a cutie, he couldnt meen any harm." i looked at the frantic ditz with no expresion then looked at Tai (which i had over heard Sora say his full name was Taichi, and TK's name was actually Takane`, but thats besides the point) "he works for Devimon." i didnt look at Tai long enough to see his facial expresion, but i could figure what that little sliver of information ment to him. "Gatomon, use Cat's Eye Hypnotism." she did as i requested of her and DemiDevimon was under her spell, "allright bat, weres the girl?" the little digimon had a dazed over look as he looked at me and answered, "shes being held captive by Piedmon and Dynasmon, under Devimon's orders." then Izzy popped into the conversation, "great! that meens Devimon doesnt have her, we can still save her!" he exclaimed, fallowed by a 'yeay' comming from TK. i smiled and kissed Gatomon's forehead, "thank you" i told her before i grabbed some rope out if my bag and tied DemiDevimon up and from a tree branch.**

** we headed to were DemiDevimon had told us wear the two digimon had hidden Kari and we set up camp after it had gotten dark. we knew it would take a while to actually get to Kari but rushing there wouldnt do any good; that fact settled by a fight betwen Mat and Tai.**

**i set up my sleeping bag away from the others, they wernt as mad at me, but i still didnt want any trouble. the whole group was sitting around a fire they had made but i was agest a tree a bit away Gatomon and the other digimon were playing closer to the fire or already asleep, so was TK. i hadnt noticed it, being lost in my thoughts again, but Mat had came up and was infront of me with his hands in his pockets, looking all cool and stuff. i looked up at him, "hey..." i wasnt sure what he wanted, was he going to tell me i couldnt walk with them any more? or to stay away from his little brother? he looked at the others around the camp fire and then back at me and sighed a little bit, "come on, its cold over here." he held out a gloved hand to me. i sat there in a bit of a dazed confusion for a second, then took his hand and he helped me up and we walked over to the fire. no one stopped their conversation to glare at me like i thought they would, it wasnt verry hostile but they wernt about to strike up a conversation with me either. it was a start i guess.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ch. 3*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

** i guess i woke up early because every one was asleep, i heard running water, so i went to find were it was comming from, i found a stream and desided that i would take a bath sence i hadnt for a while, i was washing in the cool water when i heard a twig break, i covered myself up but glared around me to see were the noise had come from, i saw a bush move and threw a rock at it. "OW!" i heard Tai complain as he feel on his back and i saw the top half of him wriggling on the ground. i went up to the bank of the river wear he was and glared at him, "what're you doing Tai!" i hollered at him. he glared back, "i couldnt sleep at all last night because i was thinking about Kari." he was standing now and i stopped glareing at him and i felt sorry for him all over again, "i've been out here all night and then you showed up and started taking your clothes off so i hid because i couldnt get back to camp with out you seeing me. happy?" so he was here first, i hadnt seen him at all. but i guess i didnt really look either. well, i was looking now, looking at him walking back to camp. i got my clothes on and went back to camp myself, i was the only one who hadnt packed and every one was waiting on me, i kept my eyes to the ground so i didnt have to meet any ones eyes. then when i got to my stuff, i saw Gatomon sitting next to all my stuff and it was packed neatly for me. i smiled ather, "thanks Gatomon." but she shook her head, "it wasnt me," pointed to the older blonde brother, "Mat did it." i looked over at him as i picked my stuff up, he didnt look at me, but he smirked. we wernt being to secrestive about our conversation, so every one heard us. Mimi and Sora giggled behind me, i blushed when i thought of what they must be saying.**

** i noticed while we were walking, that Mat was lagging a little behind the group. so i matched his speed nad ended up walking beside him, "hey Mat..." i said a bit hushed, he didnt say any thing, but he looked at me to aknowlege the fact that i was talking to him, "um, thank you for packing my stuff for me. you didnt have to..." i could feel my face heating up. he smirked again, almost smiling, "hn, no problum. TK told me what happened, and how you didnt know Dynasmon was even there. i belive that, and i belive there wasnt any thing you could have done any way. Tai is just scared for his little sister... i dont blame him, id be scared if it were TK that got kidnapped..." Mat was frowning as he trailed off, he sighed and looked at me now. i was thinking about my little brother, and how i cant protect him either, how i cant protect any one. "oh come on Ami, we'll get Kari back, dont worry about it." Gabbumon took my hand so that i'd look at him, i smiled at him and then back at Mat, "i dont blame him at all. i'm worried about my little brother back home... i think i would have killed me if i was Tai.'" then i felt a hand on my shoulder, "dont worry, none of us will hurt you, were all just worried is all." i offered him a smile for being nice to me but then we fell silent again as every one else had their own conversations.**

**i hadnt noticed untill Gatomon asked what was making me smile so much, that i was actually doing it. i guess it was because Mat was actually nice to me, not just once, but twice as far as i knew.**

** later, at the request of TK and Mimi, we took a break near a lake; i was glade there was a bit of water around this part of the digital world, for some reason, i was always stuck in the desert alot. while i didnt mind the heat that much, i didnt like all the dehidration, and Gatomon enjoyed neither.**

**i was sitting at the edge of the water, tacing a stick along the serface of the blue-ish liquid that probably hid multiple types of digimon due to its size, i noticed Sora and Biyomon came and sat next to me.**

**"its beautiful isnt it?" Sora questioned, i wasnt sure if she was Talking to me or her Digimon so i didnt respond, "it really is, dont you think Ami?" Biyomon stated a few seconds after Sora had.**

**"yeah..." was all i could think of saying. it really was beautiful here, no people to ruen nature and all... the two females looked at eachother before looking back over the water.**

**"Ami... how come you dont talk so much? are you scared of us?" Sora questioned a bit ackward sounding. i think she was trying not to offend me.**

**i smikred some, "Sora, we have the same crest," i stated, it confused her, "but our digimon are complietly different." i think i had both thier attention now, both of them waiting for my point but ipaused to see if any of them would make it click in their heads on thier own but they didnt so i explained further, "while he have the same vertue, we dont have the same persoanlity. im naturaly quite and i like to think to myself. Mat seems to do it some too, even if he does talk more." i smiled a bit as not to make myself seem to rude, "what i meen is that not every ones the same, im just not as out spoken as most people. i like to listen more than talk."**

**she seemed to get it, she smiled back at me, "alright, just aslong as you know none of us meen any harm." Biyomon finnished for her, "were just all a bit worried. were really quite friendly, so dont be scared... ok Ami?" i smiled and nodded, expecting them to leave, but they didnt, Sora leaned closer to me and spoke more hushed than before, "and i think Mat has a crush on you." and then they left; Sora went over to Tai and Biyomon to Palmon to gabb.**

**"i wonder if Sora and Tai are a couple..." i wondered allowed as i watched Mat come up to Tai. they both looked mad, but i couldnt hear any thing. Sora was trying to calm them down but obviously having trouble doing so. the others were gathering around now, worried but not going to stop them just yet. i went up to see what the fight was about.**

**"SHE SHOULDNT BE WITH US, SHES THE REASON WERE GOING TO GO FIGHT PIEDMON NOW!" Tai hollered at Mat, both boys had their fists clenched, but Mat was more composed than Tai. thats how they were, same passion but one was more hot headed than the other.**

**"Tai, its not her fault, you know that!" Mat was almost yelling, but not quite there yet, but the agrivation and slight anger in his voice was obvious. then it registered in my head; they were fighting about me.**

**"SHE GOT KARI KIDNAPPED! WHAT IF IT HAD BEEN TK! WOULD YOU STILL WANT HER AROUND?" Tai shifted his glare to me and then started walking torwards me like he was going to fight me, but Mat stepped infront of him and answered him calmly while stairing him down, "yes." i couldnt belive that answer, if it had been my little brother, i would be acting the same as Tai. "if shes here, then theres an extra person, an extra chance that she could help save TK. and she can help save Kari, she promised she would." i glanced at Sora who was behind Tai, she was right.**

** by looking at Sora, i had missed the first punch, but i definatly heard the 'thud' it made, i looked back to see Mat take a step back. i guess that last comment set Tai off, because now the two boys were fighting. they were only at it for a few seconds before Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, and Palmon were pulling Tai back and TK and i were pulling Mat away from Tai.**

** how could i be causing so many problums? i had just wondered in and ruened thier 'family' and now i was sticking around for it? no, i wasnt going to stick around for it. i bolted into the forest on the other side of the lake and i could hear that Gatomon had started to chase me seconds later. i would Save Kari, i promised TK and myself that i would, but i would do it with out them. i would prove to Tai that i could fix the problum i had created, i would prove to him that i could save his little sister.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ch. 4*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**i ran as fast and as far as i could away from them; away from Mimi, Jo, Sora, Bitomon, Palmon, away from Gomamamon, Tentomon, Augumon, Gabbumon, away from Mat, TK, and Izzy. i ran away from my problums, just like always. i thought being in the digital world would have atleast changed me in that way. i guess it hadnt. i guess alot dont i?**

**"Mat! wait up!" my eyes shot open, i looked back to see, Gatomon, Gabbumon, and Mat all chaceing me. why were Mat and Gabbumon chasing me?**

**i saw his eyes widen and he reached out torwards me, every thing when silent exept for him screaming my name. i was falling,i looked back infront of me to see that i was falling. it was far enough to break a bone or two, but then i landed on somthing softer than the ground. and i was on my back. i saw Gatomon and Gabbumon ontop of the clif looking down at me, then i looked to see what i landed on and saw silky yellow hair. Mat had caught me mid-air and fallen with me.**

**"Mat!" i squeeked, i was scared he broke or ruptured somthing important, any thing at all really. "Mat! why did you do that!" i was still crying, i dont know when i had started, but iknew i had been before this and more so now. he groaned and came back to life, rubbing his head and opened his chocolate brown eyes. he sat up and i hugged him. he chuckled and then put an arm around me, holding himself up with the other.**

**"hn, id tell you, but i think they'd hear." he let go of me and pointed at every one who was now leaning over the cliff. i reluctantly let go of him. and let Palmon's vines carry Mat and i up. when we got up to the top of the clif again, every one crouded us.**

**"im fine, Mat saved me... check on him please." i said a bit franticly, he looked like his shoulder was hurt. Izzy and i were the ones to look at Mats shoulder, him insisting that 'every thing is fine' and that he didnt need help. we finaly got him to have Tentomon, Izzy, and Jo to fix him up.**

**i only looked at Tai once. i knew exactly what he was thinking, i didnt need to see his face to tell you what he was thinking but i looked any way. 'she did it again', thats what he was thinking. that i hurt another person in their 'family', the one i wasnt a part of in Tai's opinion... and probibly every one else's too. i was accadent prone and every one around me got hurt. every one else probibly had the same thoughts as Tai but were tolerating me for now because Mat liked me.**

**this was going to be a long trip, but i want to stick around a little more; to see what happens. to see what happens between Mat and i, and between Tai and i also.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ch. 5*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

** the next day, Tai was at the front of the group like he had been sence i came around, but Mat stayed in the back with TK and i, and our digimon. i was carrying TK because he was tired, he really was the cutest little boy id seen in a while. Mat and i had our little conversations, with TK included at times. every one but Tai talked to me some, i found out that Jo was slightly rude like i had originaly thought, but he was just mostly clueless... and tactless too. Izzy and I became friends and we were all about the tech. talk. Gatomon had become friends with all of the other digimon and was really gabby with them, it was really cute. when Izzy and I figured out our location on his laptop, we found out that we were only a day away from Piedmon's mansion. Tai was all fired up and ready to run in and fight, which i figured out was somthing he did alot. it was just his personality, and under different sercumstances, i probably would have been friends with him, more so than any one else probably.**

** lately though, i had been feeling un easy... like somthing was fallwoing us, but Gatomon hadnt smelled any thing, and no one else felt that way, so i thought i was being parranoid. but i wasnt, we were bombarded by a digimon that looked like a 6 year old drew it. i has no idea what it was, but it had Patamon tangled in its arms and held him hostage.**

**"Vilemon!" Tentomon exclaimed at seeing the digimon. the not-soo-preetty-digimon laughed and hopped from foot to foot in amusement with itself.**

**"ahahaha! Devimon will be pleased with me! for i've got the digidestined of hope's digimon! now you wont be able to fight!" that made things click, i looked at TK on my hip who looked beside himself that Patamon was struggling in the arms of that fiend, "TK, you have the crest of hope?" he was crying and never looked away from his digimon but he nodded a yes, "yeah." Kari must have the crest of light! Devimon knew that with out the hope and light of the digital world, he could take it for himself. the two most important vertues... with out them, there wouldnt be a digital world, it would go to ruen... AND HE COULD ESCAPE TO THE REAL WORLD! SO THAT WAS IT!**

** no one else realised how bad this situation was, it wasnt just that a little girl had ben kidnapped or a little digimon was in danger, it was the fate of two whole worlds!**

**"Gatomon, time to digivolve! now!" i set TK down and whipped out my digivice and it made that same screaming hissing sound it always did when a digimon was going there digivolution, "Gatomon digivolve to... Angewoman!" then i noticed there was another hissing screaming noise, "Gabbumon digivovle to... Garurumon!"**

**Garurumon used 'Slamming Attack' while Angewomon used 'Celestial Arrow', both hitting the stupid monster's chest while it held Patamon by his ears above its head in assumed victory, it fell backwards onto its butt and then got really angry and quickly used 'Scratch' on Garurumon who tried to dodge but it still hit his back leg, Angewoman used 'Heaven's Charm' on the ugly thing while Garurumon 'Howling Blaster'. Vilemon tried to counter with 'Nightmare Shocker', but Palmon wrapped him up in her vines/fingers and tangled him beond imagenation, "hey you big meanie! leave them alone!" Tentomon flew and grabbed Patamon out of Vilemon's hand, "dont worry, i have you."**

**by now i was so hyped up and angry, it was just radiating, "hey Vilemon... ive got a message for Devimon," i had walked up to the big brute and i punched the monster square in his face, "im not scared of any of you, and im going to keep my promise. i WILL get Kari back!" i was going to hit Vilemon again but angewoman stopped me. i calmed down when she did and then she made a spear type rod appear out of thin air and used 'Angel Rod' on Vilemon, turning him back to his in-training level and he ran off.**

** i looked over to see TK cooing over Patamon and Mat was kneeled down next to his brother protectively. then he looked at me out of the corner of his eye and smiled; the girls swarmed TK and Patamon when he got up and walked over to me.**

**"thanks Ami..." he said stopping infront of me still smiling down at me. i blushed because of the 'way' he was smiling and looking at me, "uh, no problum?" "hn, i couldnt imagen how TK would be if Patamon was gone." i looked to the side a little bit, "and you were brave to go and fight your self too." he got my attention again, i looked at him a bit confused though. "heh, well, i meen im surprised you dont have Tai's crest... of courage, ya know? ... tied up or not, not many people would actualy go up to and hit a champion level digimon." i blushed again, and even more so when he leaned down and kissed my cheek. i touched were he had kissed me with my finger tips when he went back to the group of people, with Garurumon at his side, Angewoman was by my side by now too. "so... i could have seen this comming." she joked with me. i smirked and shook my head to snap myself out of my trance, she was right though... back home i was a little boy crazy. i never aproched any of them but i was always thinking about them. i wasnt doing that any more, well besides with Mat now atleast.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ch. 6*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

** when we arrived at Piedmon's mansion, we were a bit in awe. the whole place was huge on its own, but the colors are what made it remind me of a doll house some one might have played with in preschool. the out side walls were peptobismol pink, while the roof tops were all pastel colors of blue and green.**

**it seemed like a little girl's dream house, but to Kari, it must have been a night mare to her. Tai had had enough and ran straight at the front doors and right threw them, Jo called for him to wait but he didnt. we all chased after him a few seconds after he bolted at the establishment reguardless though. we all kind of barged in at once and the doors closed themselves behind us, locking us in.**

**Matt and Tai digivolve their partners to MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon and they take on Piedmon. After some tricky attacks from the evil Digimon, both Mega Digimon seem to have the upper-hand in the fight. Just as everyone else is about to Digivolve, Piedmon pulls out a white cloth and the confused DigiDestined don't know what to think of it. He quickly throws the cloth which grows into a huge sheet that covers Tai, Matt and their Digimon. Piedmon then removes the sheets and reveals that they have disappeared, or rather been turned into into key chains. every one tried to run away while Mimi and Palmon hold him off but they too get turned into keychains. The only way the group is able to escape is by using trapezes placed over a large chasm. The next to be turned into key chains are Joe, Izzy and their Digimon. The rest of the group falls prey to Pidmon's evil tricks and the only ones left Sora, Beomon, Gatomon, and i. Just as Sora is being attacked, she snatches the Matt key chain from Piedmon and throws it to T.k. **

**While T. to escape up a rope, Piedmon catches up to them and Patamon Digivolves into Angemon to try to fight him off. Unfortunately he is easily defeated and Piedmon then cuts the rope, causing T.K. to fall. As he falls, T.K. clutches the keychain form of Matt and after hearing the encouraging words of his brother he is reminded that hope remains. His crest begins to glow, and Angemon digivolves into MagnaAngemon, who catches him and then delivers a single slash to Piedmon from above, causing him to fall, seemingly, to his death. **

**MagnaAngemon then returns every key chain into the Digimon and people they once were using his Magna Antidote ability. They think it's all over until Piedmon resurfaces with hundreds of Vilemon. Just then, Gatomon, Kari, and i come out of the bulding. Kari shouts up to Piedmon that hes a big bully and that were not scared of him, he tried using 'Trump Sword' on us but Gatomon digivolved and paralised him with a 'Celestial Arrow'. MagnaAngemon opens his Gate of Destiny which sucks in all the Vilemon, and WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon send Piedmon in as well, defeating him for good. The last remnant of Spiral Mountain then disappears. As light begins to return to the world, Izzy gets a message from Gennai telling them that the Dark Masters were never the real enemy, that the real enemy is the one who created the Dark Masters. Just then, the ground shakes, they sky grows dark and the DigiDestined soon realize that the fight is not over. I looked over at Kari and then at Angemon and she nodded.**

"**hey Kari," i got her attention, it was cute how small she was looking up at me, "think you could take care of Angemon untill we meet again?" i bent down to her height, "she needs a tamer like you, not me." I held my digivice out to her while my other arm was on my knees. She looked at it in my hand and then at my face, i smiled at her so she smiled back.**

"**sure!" Angemon de-digivolved and walked over to Kari who gave her a big hug before taking the digivice which glowed and the simbol changed to a sortof pink star looking thing.**

"**what'r you going to do with out Gatomon?" Matt asked me, i thought about it for a second then smirked at him and shoved my hands in my pockets, "manage." And then walked off.**

** ... i never did see them again. I found my way to Primary Village and helped Elecmon raise the new borns.**


	2. the after life

**I found my way to Primary Village and helped Elecmon raise the new borns untill i stumbled upon a portal back to the real world. i missed my family so i went back at the risk of never being able to return to the world i loved to much.**

** i spent the next 4 years in the humanworld wishing to visit the digital world again. i had enrolled in a student exchange program and found myself in japan. i didnt know any japanese and it was hard the first few months, i was to be here for two years. pretty friekin long for a student exchange program, but what did i know? id never dont it before. school was hard when i didnt know the language but after i started getting the hang of it it wasnt that bad. the lady i was staying with talked about her two sons but i never saw them untill summer break. i was in one of the few japanese schools that wasnt all year round. thank god. so yeah as i was saying, summer break. the first week it was pretty cool, went swimming and that, but then i came home one day and there were two blonde boys on the couch... they looked familiar and then i realised who they were. i dropped my bag and ran over and glomped Matt.**

** he jumped a bit and his arms flew in the air at having a girl in a bathing suit ontop of him clinging to him. "um, who are you?" he asked as T.K. looked at me like i had 3 heads. i looked up at Matt and smiled, "you dont remember me?" he looked confused for a minute and then T.K. was the one to remember my name.**

**"AMI!" he looked epic shocked, i sat upright and looked over at the boy and nodded 'yes'.**

**"yeah! boy did you get big T.K.!" i got up and gave him a hug too.**

**"heh, uh, where are your clothes and how are you in japan?" Matt asked after he remembered how to talk.**

**"oh, um, in the bag over there, and im here for a student exchange thing. ive been here all school year... where were you guys?"**

**"At our Dad's, we go to school there and come here for the summer" T.K. answered me. i smerked a bit; thats how i was in america, school at my dads and summer at my moms.**

** Mrs. Ishida walked in shortly after that, whiping her hands with a dish towel and saw that we knew eachother and we had to explain that we met at the camp Matt and T.K. had gone to when they entered the digital world... we made stuff up when she asked about spacifics; being 16, lying wasnt that hard.**

**later that night i found out that i had actually been staying in Matt's room the whole time and now we were sharing it.**

**"hey Matt..." i whispered, "you asleep?"**

**"not yet..." he was in a sleeping bag on the floor even though i begged him to be the one on the bed but he was a boy and had his ego to defend. i guess.**

**"well... i was wondering about the digimon... where are they now?" i leaned over the side of the bed to look at him in the pitch black, he had his hands behind his head between it and the pillow.**

**"in the digital world. where else." i saw him shift to look back at me, i couldnt really see his face that well though.**

**"... do you miss them?"**

**"of course i do... what about you? i mean, you gave Kari your digimon..."**

**i rolled over on my back again and looked at the cieling, "i miss all of them..." it was quite for a while after that before Matt spoke up.**

**"where did you go after you left us?"**

**"... Primary Village... i helped raise baby digimon untill i got back to the real world."**

**"i wish you had stayed with us." i heard Matt say, but it was so soft that i didnt know if he was talking to me or himself. i didnt respond for a while but then i finaly had to admit it to myself after years of denying it,**

**"so do i." i assumed Matt had fallen asleep by the silence, but then i felt somthing soft on my lips. a few moments later i realised Matt was kissing me so i kissed back and pulled him on the bed with me and we started making out. he got on top of me but then a light filled the room, T.K. started laughing in the door way.**

**"on the first night?" he asked after he had got his giggles out of the way.**

**Matt growled athimself as he got off the bed, i grabbed his arm. he looked at me again, "you dont have to go back down there..." i said a bit under my breath. he looked back at the door way and saw that T.K. had walked back to his own room and then got under the covers with me and started to attempt to go to sleep.**

**"Matt..." i whispered again,\.**

**"hm?"**

**"would you really have-" he cut me off,**

**"yes."**


End file.
